Not A Fairytale
by ceryslikesturtles
Summary: When a mysterious, young boy arrives in Elise's bedroom in the middle of the night claiming to be her favourite childhood character, does she call for help or does she go with him to his home. To Neverland.
1. Don't Be Afraid

**Not a Fairytale****  
**

**Chapter 1.  
Don't Be Afraid  
**

In the middle of the night a young but mysterious boy walked into a young girl's room, Elise's room. It was pitch back outside but this boy had still decided to come. He walked quietly, making sure his footsteps were as silent as a mouse's so that he didn't wake the sleeping girl. He also made sure that none of the natural light was touching his skin, he still wanted to be known as the masked boy but one thing he didn't make sure of and that was to see is Elise was actually asleep. She was watching him without averting her gaze from a little slit in her eyelids which weren't noticeable to the boy entering the room.

The shadowed figure walked over to Elise's bed and looked over the light pine wood which was blocking his view from seeing what he thought was a sleeping beauty. He gazed starry eyes at the young girl, aware that she was soon to become a women in a matter of days.

The moonlight was shining right on Elise's face, showing of her pure beauty. She had clear alabaster coloured skin with a perfectly straight nose that had never been broken or damaged; she was too perfect and careful for that. Her golden blonde hair shone in the light, shining into the young boys aqua blue eyes making them glow.

He was still standing in the same position five minutes later with his arms crossed over his chest with his fists in a ball shape resting on his arms. Suddenly a brightly lit firefly flew in through the window making a quiet ringing noise as it moved, like a person with bells on them whilst they were walking would make.

This thing however was not a firefly, but in fact, a fairy, Tinkerbell. She stopped meters away from the window to look around the room. She saw the boy standing next to the bed looking at the girl who lay sleeping inside it. Tinkerbell being Tinkerbell flew quickly over to the boy to his right ear making part of his face light up on the right side.

The boy turned his head slightly to look at the bewildered angry fairy. He let out a quiet, almost silent laugh. "What do you what Tink?" he asked her with a deep voice, much deeper than anyone's voice should be at the age he looked which was about eleven years old. As Elise began to think, it then became clear that he was older. He was about fifteen, maybe sixteen and he knew exactly what he was doing.

With the light on his face Elise could see some of his features which she studied carefully and slowly, exactly the way he had studied her. The light of the fairy was not giving too much away so he was still unknown. She noticed his butternut coloured skin and his dirty winter blonde hair with a small tinge of chestnut brown. He had a small smirk on his pink lips making Elise shiver but not with fright for she did not know the reason why. She could not be scared of this boy, he didn't look much older than herself but somehow she felt as though he was younger, more immature.

The boy wasn't wearing any clothes but instead he was wearing leaves covering the left part of his chest and stomach and then covering his bottom half making it look like they were shorts. Elise watched him, shocked at how he could wear so little clothing in the cold nights of December in England. Her home.

She was dazed by how comfortable he was in his own skin, wearing barely anything. She knew that the boys from her school would never go around wearing that little clothing unless they were confident about their body but most the time, they would have their friends by their side dressed in only shorts so that they wouldn't feel as stupid. Elise had never seen anyone look like this boy, yet she felt as though she had seen him before.

As the fairy chimed some more times into this boys ear, his slowly turned his head back towards Elise and eyed her up with furrowed eyebrows as though she wasn't who he thought she was. He walked around the bed, closer to where Elise's head was so that he could see her face clearly making Elise close her eyes tight, not wanting to be caught out for being awake but slowly pulled her covers up so they were covering more of her face. As she closed her eyes calmly, she became a little nervous. She didn't know who this person was, why wasn't she scared.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm breath next to her neck, a breath which was way to close, out of her comfort zone. As she jumped and pulled away, she knew her cover had been blown so she slowly opened her moonlight blue eyes, to see the boys head over hers, almost touching her nose. She gasped out loud and tried to bury her head under the covers but she wasn't fast enough, the boy had already reached out his arm and put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming but it also stopped her from moving. As the boy slowly removed his hand away from Elise's plump lips, she tried to catch her breath before doing anything.

"W-who are you?" she asked after a few seconds of the boy almost on top of her. At first, she hadn't realised that he was floating in the air. She blinked a few times to make sure she was awake before looking around in shock.

"Are you really telling me you don't know who I am?" he snarled playfully, starting to grin as though Elise knew what he was on about. As shock and confusion was clearly in Elise's eyes, the boy registered that this girl didn't know who he was. As his smile faded a smirk took its place. The boy floated higher and higher above Elise, the smirk still playing on his rosy lips.

Elise's skin paled as she thought about all the terrible things that this stranger could do to her but also because she was worried that when she told someone about this, they wouldn't believe her. Terror washed over her face as her eyes started to water, tears threatening to escape.

As the boy noticed this, his smirk dropped and sympathy filled his eyes. He moved in closer to the girl, their noses were only an inch apart. Something about this made Elise worry as she gasped for breath, knowing that her comfort bubble was now being shared by a boy. He was a gender who she tried to forget about, a gender that she didn't want to know about.

"P-please, for the love of god, don't h-hurt me," Elise stuttered quickly as she looked into the boys aqua eyes hoping that way he would be less likely to hurt her. She started to close her eyes slowly, scared about the fact that she wouldn't know what he would be doing but also relieved for the same reason. As panic filled the air, the boy floating above her stayed still, his mouth straight without a frown or smirk in sight. He had no emotion on his face.

"You think _I_ am going to hurt _you_?" he snarled getting angry, obviously annoyed that Elise didn't know who he was. Elise flinched at the sound of his voice, scared that she had just tormented someone who could be a rapist or even a killer.

She slowly started to open her left eye to see the look on the boys face but still, no emotion was plastered on the young boys face. She saw a slight flicker come across his eyes for a split second as then realisation came across his face. He lifted himself a bit higher into the sky quickly from a state of shock; he wanted to see what this girl looked like. He wanted to know if it was _her._

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" he whimpered, slightly shocked about what was going on. As she shook her head she thought she saw his eyes misting up as though he was about to cry. As she noticed a tear slip down his cheek, he slipped lower from floating in the air; he was getting closer to her. She gasped out loud and quickly shut her eyes tight, scared that this boy was about to fall on her but she didn't feel any pain. She did however feel a coldness overcome her, only slightly.

Once again, Elise opened her eyes to see the boy almost touching her but this time he was lying next to her on the bed; he was no longer floating in the air. She quickly tried to jump away from him but he grabbed her waist quickly but so gently at the same time. Elise felt her breathing stop but not because she was scared. She stopped breathing because she wanted his arms to be there, she wanted the boy to never let go.

He closed his eyes shut and leaned in towards Elisa's face, inch by inch at a time. Elise's eyes followed his lips as they got closer and closer to hers, too scared to move. She didn't know what was happening; her mind wasn't translating it properly to her.

Within seconds his smooth lips met hers as he kissed her hard on her lips, moving his body towards her. Elise was still frozen in a state of shock; she didn't know why this stranger was kissing her but at the same time she didn't want him to stop. She saw the moment to respond and soon she started kissing this boy back closing her eyes slowly like the boy had done previously.

Then it hit her, she didn't know him and she was kissing him. He thought that she was someone else meaning that in reality; he didn't actually want to kiss her. Elise pulled away quickly and looked at the boys face to see his expression. It was a mixture between shock and happiness. This boy was different to every other boy that Elise knew.

"Wendy, I knew it was you," he whispered. Elise's eyes widened as she pieced everything together. Wendy, a fairy, he is Peter Pan.

"I'm not who you think I am. My name is Elise Parks but I know who you are Peter. You were the hero in all of my childhood fantasies," she swooned as she talked to him. She saw him furrow his eyebrows as the reality kicked in. He knew what he was going to do.

"Well then Elise, I shall show you Neverland."


	2. Run Away

**Chapter 2.  
Run Away  
**

"Peter, there is no way that I am able to come to Neverland with you. I have read all the stories and watched all the films, and yes, it does seem like an extraordinary place to visit but you see Peter, I am not a child. I am a woman now. I have grown up which means I am far too old to be visiting such a place, with all its beauty or not."

"See, that is where you are wrong Elise. Not everything you have heard about Neverland is true, you are never too old to visit Neverland," the young boy replied to her, excitement clear in his voice.

Elise felt a smile appear on her face. Would she really get the chance to go to Neverland, the place of her dreams with the boy she had always fantasised of?

Of course she would.

"Elise, you have to come with me. You age doesn't matter, as long as you have fun, that's the main part," he begged, not wanting to fly back home without this young girl on his arm.

"But how can I just leave everyone behind, without even saying goodbye?" she pointed out with sadness in her voice.

"Forget them Elise, forget them all," he quoted from the Peter Pan movie, probably not even realising that he had done so.

How could she forget all her friends, her family, to be involved in a fantasy, a fairytale?

Confusion spread across the young woman's face as she thought about the options she had in front of her. She could either run away with Peter Pan, the boy that everyone knew about, or she could stay where she was with no adventures in sight. She could either experience living with the lost boys in Neverland or she could continue going to the school she loathed so much.

As Elise weighed out the options, she knew which the best option to choose was but she couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to her parents. She couldn't leave them alone without their little girl.

"Can I have one more day? I just need one more day to say goodbye to everyone, my parents and my friends. That's all I need Peter, before I come away to Neverland with you. Can you give me that much?" she pleaded with the young boy who was still standing in front of her.

There was a long pause as Peter thought about Elise's wish. Should he wait one more day before he took the beautiful girl back to Neverland or would he lose her forever is he said no?

"If you wish it," he whispered sadly to the girl. "But you must give me something you value for safe keeping, so that I know you will join me in Neverland tomorrow," he finished.

"But I don't have anything special enough to give you," she admitted to the boy.

"What about the bear?" he asked, motioning towards the light pink teddy on her bed. It showed signs of love from Elise in Peter's eyes with its worn out fabric along with only one beaded eye and a missing ear. It was certainly something that Elise was fond of, so much so that it was still on her bed even though it is a children's teddy, not a young woman's like she claims to be.

"You can't take Bibby Peter. I cannot sleep without him and I will still have school in the morning. I cannot bare to be awake all night because of a missing bear," she cried, eager to defend her right to keep the teddy.

"I shall let you keep the bear until the morning, but when you go to school, I will have to take him with me. I will arrive back with him tomorrow night as I prepare to bring you to my home, to Neverland."

Elise nodded in agreement, not knowing what else to do. She had already made the promise of going to Neverland with Peter the next day but as he confirmed it, her heart beat fastened. She was nervous and scared at the thought of leaving her loved ones behind without a trace of them knowing where she had gone.

It was terrifying to think about saying goodbye at such a young age.

"Very well then Peter, I should be getting back to bed now. I have a busy day in the morning and I will need to prepare my goodbyes," she mumbled to the half naked boy, not wanting the next day to appear so she didn't have to say goodbye.

Elise felt as though she wouldn't have enough time to say goodbye to everyone, and she most certainly didn't want to miss anyone out. It would be her final goodbye, probably forever.

"I can help you in the morning if you like, think of what to say to your family so they wouldn't suspect you leaving them," he symphonised.

"Thank you but I will have to turn your offer down," she uttered. She didn't know what else to say back to the boy who had offered to help her run away.

Without another word said, Elise slouched back into her bed, curling her body up tight enough so it was possible for her to hug her knees into her chest. Closing her eyes, she said goodnight to the world, wishing for tomorrow to take a bit longer than it normally would.

She didn't even watch to see the boy leave her room. She just tried to drift back asleep, hoping it was all a crazy dream.

But it wasn't.

That morning when Elise woke up, she knew that Peter Pan really had visited her that night as she found some fairy dust on the rug at the end of the bed. There was no other explanation in Elise's eyes other than the glitter like substance was from Tinkerbell.

In some ways, the day felt like any other as Elise followed the same routine as normal. She got up, got washed and dressed and met her parents and older brother downstairs as they sat at their dining room table, enjoying their breakfast.

As Elise ate her breakfast, she didn't notice anything different as though it was another normal day. It was the same sort of conversation at the dinner table that they usually had. They talked about what they were going to do that day in work or school and chatted carelessly about anything they could think of.

However, unlike most days, Elise tried not to fight with her brother in front of her parents or argue with one of her father's opinions. Today would be a calm day for Elise as she made sure she left everyone with a nice memory of herself, something sweet to remember.

"I am going to head off to school now so I shall see you later," her brother smiled peacefully to his parents, leaning over the table to give his parents a quick kiss on their foreheads.

"Are you coming with me, Elise?" her brother asked her as he picked up his backpack.

"Sure, I will catch up with you in a minute, Noah," came her reply.

Elise waited for her brother to leave the room before she stood up and walked around the table towards her parents. Leaning down, she hugged both of them tight, not wanting to lose grip on them.

"I love you both, you know that right?" she muffled into their bodies, letting go of the hug. She tried to cover up the tears in her eyes, not wanting them to suspect anything was wrong. Elise already knew that her parents thought she was acting odd.

"Did you hear that Isaac?" her mother questioned her father.

"Yes Emilia, I think I did but I am sure my ears are deceiving me. Did Elisabeth just say she loved us after she hugged us?" her father joked back, talking to her mother as though Elise wasn't in the room.

"Well I never," her Mum cried, pulling her daughter back into a hug. "I love you too, Elise, never forget that."

"And we will never forget you," her Dad finished, also joining the hug by putting his long arms around both his daughter's body and his wife's.

"Elise, are you coming or not?" her brother called from the other room, ruining the perfect family moment.

"Coming," she shouted, pulling away from her parents touch.

"I'll see you tonight," she indicated to her parents as she picked up her backpack from the corner of the kitchen, the same place that her brother had picked his up from earlier.

"Yes honey, we shall see you later," came her mother's reply as Elise walked out of the kitchen door, walking towards her brother.

"What was that all about?" Noah questioned his sister as they walked out of the front door. Elise's body tensed up as her face hit the cold, winter's air as the snow fell in the siblings faces.

"Nothing, I was just saying goodbye like I normally do," she insisted, walking a little faster so her brother couldn't see past her lie.

It seemed to work. Noah didn't mention it again that day as they made their way to school, unknown by Noah that it would be her sisters last day in the wretched place.

But then, he didn't know about her plans to leave the whole family behind as she travelled to Neverland with Peter that night.


End file.
